Avery
by demiko
Summary: Sebelumnya saya tidak tau siapa mereka 'yang berperan dicerita ini' saya hanya menulis yang ada dipikiran saya. Nama-nama mereka dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, cerita mereka saya ambil dari beberapa video, dan lain-lain. Judul AVERY adalah pembatas dalam artian di Anglo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sebelumnya saya tidak tau siapa mereka 'yang berperan dicerita ini' saya hanya menulis yang ada dipikiran saya dan yang saya inginkan. Nama-nama mereka dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, cerita mereka saya ambil dari beberapa video, dan lain-lain._**

**_Judul AVERY adalah pembatas dalam artian di Anglo_**

**_Jika ingin membaca silakan dan akan senang._**

**_Dan selamat membaca. Dan tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak review. Thanks so much._**

Alyssa bukan gadis pintar apalagi cerdas, ia hanya gadis biasa yang bosan pada penjelasan dosennya tentang segala jenis kepribadian orang, bukan merasa pintar atau sejenisnya tapi sungguh ia sudah mempelajari materi itu ketika duduk di sekolah menengah. Sedikit tambahan, Alyssa telah tertarik dengan Psikolog dari umur 15 tahun sedangkan gadis itu kini telah menginjak 20 tahun beberapa bulan lalu.

Keributan di lapangan menarik perhatiannya, yang dimana duduknya selalu di dekat jendela. Disana ada seorang lelaki membawa ranselnya yang lecek dipunggung, Alyssa mengeriyit ketika ia melihat pemuda itu berdebat dengan perempuan? Oh oke mungkin itu yang namanya cinta. Alyssa hanya tersenyum masam, cinta itu drama dan dia tidak menyukai drama tentang cinta. Menggelikan pikirnya. Salam dari dosennya adalah penutup, Alyssa segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar ruangan.

Alyssa adalah tipe gadis yang mudah penasaran dengan sesuatu. Maka dari jaraknya sekarang Alyssa dapat melihat rupa pemuda itu, tinggi, putih, hidung mancung, dan hm... sempurna. Pantas saja, gadis didepannya bersikeras tidak ingin diputus oleh pemuda itu. Dan ya Alyssa mulai ikut campur dengan pedebatan cinta. Tapi mungkin hanya sebatas itu karena gadis itu segera berlalu melewati punggung pemuda itu, tidak bukan hanya sesimpel itu karena dengan cepat tubuhnya ada dipelukan pemuda yang kini menyeringai.

"Kau lihat aku adalah pemain perempuan", dan setelahnya dengan gratis Alyssa mendapat ciuman bibir menyebalkan dari pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Hanya dua detik.

"Tidak! Kau bukan pemuda seperti itu! Aku tau siapa dirimu! Berhentilah Alex! Jangan seperti ini", rintih gadis yang tidak bisa dikatakan main-main dengan wajahnya terdengar. Bahkan Alyssa cemburu pada wajah gadis itu, cantik. Mungkin bisa dikatakan wajah seperti keturunan arab. Namun bukan itu poin pentingnya karena Alyssa kembali dapat merasakan ciuman gratis lagi dibibirnya dari pemuda yang kini melumat bibirnya beberapa detik.

Setelah ciuman itu selesai, Alyssa tidak melihat gadis arab yang berdiri didepannya. Pergi adalah tentu, siapa yang kuat ketika pacar atau mantan pacarmu ciuman dengan gadis lain. Sakit hati tercabik-cabik terbakar dan kata-kata menjijikan lainnya yang Alyssa tidak sukai.

Alyssa melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu, ia tidak mempermasalahkan ciumannya yang diambil Cuma-Cuma untuk mendukung akting pemuda itu. Ia juga tidak membutuhkan penjelasan karena dirinya telah tau yang terjadi. Pergi adalah langkah yang tepat.

Yang Alyssa sayangkan adalah ia tidak melihat sedikit pancaran rasa kagum dari pemuda itu. Pikiran pemuda itu adalah bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tidak protes, marah ketika bibirnya telah dicium dua kali. Tapi yeah rasa itu hanya sekejap, pemuda itu menyeringai dan berlalu.

##################

Matahari mulai redup di ujung barat, yang berarti dimana Alyssa harus segera pulang ke Flatnya, atau paman dan bibinya yang berkunjung setiap hari tidak akan menemukannya dan hal itu akan membuat mereka khawatir. Jalur pulang ke-flatnya seperti biasa adalah gang, ia tidak menyukai melewati jalan raya dan pintu gerbang besar yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tinggal di Flat mewah pinggiran kota. Ia hanya tidak suka menunjukkannya, padahal pamannya sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa gang bukan pilihan baik untuk pulang ke flatnya. Gang kecil berbahaya, akan banyak kejahatan disana. Tapi dia Alyssa, hanya mengatakan jangan khawatir aku bisa menjaga diri dan cukup membuat pamannya bungkam dengan senyum.

Buktinya hingga saat ini Alyssa baik-baik saja.. untuk saat ini.

Gadis itu dengan sayup mendengar langkah kaki berlari dari sisi belakangnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia ditarik dan untuk kedua kalinya ia dipeluk tiba-tiba. Alyssa cukup terkejut, gadis itu ingin melepaskan diri namun suara deru nafas yang cepat dan suara berat menghentikannya. "Tolong sebentar saja".

"Dimana dia?! Sialan!". Pemuda itu merapatkan pelukannya dan menunduk dileher Alyssa ketika beberapa orang terdengar dari belakang mereka. Nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan cepat membuat rasa ngilu tersendiri di leher Alyssa.

Beberapa orang itu telah berlari menjauh, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Maaf cantik dan terima kasih". Dan terakhir sebelum pergi Alyssa mendapat ciuman dipipi kirinya, gadis itu merutuk untuk harinya ini.

###

Paman dan bibinya telah ada di flatnya, pamannya ada diruang tamu sedangkan bibinya ada di dapur. Bau menyengat makanan menusuk hidungnya, tanpa menyapa pamannya Alyssa segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyapa bibinya terlebih dulu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, bibi Juli tersenyum senang melihat gadis yang ia sayangi duduk tersenyum menatapnya. "Sudah lapar Alyss?".

"Tentu bi, aroma masakanmu selalu membuatku lapar". Bibi Juli tertawa keras, yang menarik perhatian Paman Bobby masuk ke dapur. "Alyssa kau terlambat".

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Maafkan aku paman, ada beberapa kasus kecil tadi".

"Kasus seperti apa itu jika boleh paman tau". Tanyanya penasaran, Paman Bobby selalu seperti itu mengintimidasi dan memojokkan. "Hanya kasus kecil tentang kepribadian orang sekarang paman".

Jika sudah seperti itu pria yang telah berumur 45 tahun lebih itu mengerti bahwa sekarang ini Alyssa lelah dan ingin segera makan. Karena Alyssa biasanya bukan gadis seperti ini didepan mereka. "Baiklah, makanlah dulu". Alyssa mengangguk semangat, ia mengambil piring dan beberapa lauk kemudian memakannya dengan kidmat.

Di keheningan mereka, pria tua itu berdehem pelan. Paman Bobby meletakkan alat makannya di piring. "Alyssa kami harap kau bisa menjaga diri untuk beberapa bulan".

Gadis itu bungkam, ia menatap heran pada pamannya dan bibinya bergantian. "Kami akan tinggal di Sydney beberapa bulan". Mungkin ini yang ia takutkan, jauh dari kedua orang yang telah ia anggap orang tuanya sendiri semenjak orang tua aslinya meninggal 17 tahun lalu. Mereka memang tidak tinggal satu rumah dikarenakan kampus Alyssa jauh dari rumah paman dan bibinya hingga dirinya meminta ijin tinggal di flat. Namun saat ini bukan itu masalahnya, jauh dalam artian beda negara, bermil-mil, dapat bertemu hanya dengan alat komunikasi.

Gadis itu mengangguk, ia kembali memakan makannya yang tinggal beberapa suap. "Jadi kapan kalian berangkat?".

"Malam ini". Bibinya menjawab pelan, namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Alyssa. Gadis itu berdiri, "Baiklah aku akan mengantar kalian ke bandara".

Sebelum ia menjauh dari dapur, Paman Bobby mengatakan dengan berat yang membuat Alyssa kecewa. "Tidak, kau di flat. Belajar. Dan kami akan pergi diantar sopir".

Yang Alyssa pelajari sejak kecil dari pamannya itu adalah bagaimana pria paruh baya itu berucap, kuat, tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah. Maka Alyssa mengangguk dan berbalik, ia memeluk pamannya erat dan bibinya dengan menahan air matanya.

"Kami tidak akan lupa menghubungimu Alyss, jangan lupa makan, bibi telah mengajarkanmu cara memasak bukan? Sekaranglah saatnya kamu menjadi wanita mandiri anakku". Bibi Juli tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menyusul Paman Bobby yang telah berjalan lebih dulu. Alyssa sudah hafal dan tau sikap mereka. Mereka tidak mudah mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka, namun cukup dalam hati.

###

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga ketika paman dan bibinya pergi, hidup Alyssa baik. Ia bahkan makan dengan teratur, dan tidak pernah lupa dengan pesan pamannya. Belajar. Namun bukan berarti harus belajar setiap hari tanpa henti. Alyssa kali ini mengantri di loket pembelian film untuk bioskop. Dia tidak biasa di keramaian, namun apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Meninggalkan titik nyamannya adalah rencana Alyssa.

Gadis itu telah duduk di tempatnya. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, ia memakai henset. Dan fokus ke depan layar. Beberapa jam terlewat dengan nyaman. Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum dengan akhir kisah film yang ia tonton. Kisah orang tua dan anaknya.

"Kau gadis unik ya". Alyss menoleh ke samping, disana ada pemuda yang duduk menghadap layar yang menampilkan warna gelap. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke arahnya menyeringai. "Hai".

Alyss mengabaikannya, ia segera berdiri dan melangkah menghiraukan pemuda itu. "Namaku Alex... Alyssa". Gadis itu berhenti sejenak sebelum pergi.

-**_Tbc-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aku gak nyangka ternyata ada yang baca.. thanks to BeibiEXOl... _**_so much.._

**_Plagiator not allowed! Go away please! This my fanfic._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Selamat membaca yaa_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tidak ada yang ia dapat lakukan ketika ada banyak waktu senggang di akhir pekan, tugas kuliahnya telah selesai dengan lancar. Ia bahkan telah nonton di bioskop yang termasuk peringkat nomor dua setelah percintaan dengan lelaki yang ia hindari. Alyssa menghela nafas, mungkin memang di dunia ini dia juga membutuhkan teman. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa hidup individu dengan segalanya sendiri. Jangan kira gadis itu dari kecil tidak mempunyai teman atau bahkan sahabat. Sewaktu remaja dulu gadis itu tergantung dengan sahabat, apapun itu yang terpenting adalah ia tidak sendiri dan sahabat selalu di sampingnya.

Namun juga karena itu ia sekarang tidak ingin mempunyai teman, menurutnya teman atau sahabatpun bisa menusuknya diam-diam, baik diluar tapi sungguh licik di dalam. Pacar tentu, gadis itu tidak awam dengan seorang kekasih tapi ya sekali lagi mereka semua menghianatinya. Dan itu cukup berhenti di usianya di tujuhbelas tahun.

Gadis itu lagi menghela nafas, ia kemudian mendorong pintu super market pelan dan segera mengambil beberapa roti kesukaannya untuk cemilannya di flat. Ketika akan berbalik raut wajah gadis itu memicing, pasalnya di beberapa meter tempatnya berdiri ada seorang penguntil dengan jaket tebal dan bertopi sedangkan diluar market telah hadir beberapa keamanan. Alyssa mendekat, ia berdehem dengan senyum meremehkan ketika pemuda penguntil tadi terkejut melihatnya ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf tapi cara mengutilmu benar-benar buruk". Alyssa menarik lengan pemuda itu tepat ketika keamanan melihat mereka. Gadis itu membawa pemuda bertopi di depan kasir dengan wanita berpakaian formal yang menatp mereka curiga.

"Keluarkan semua snack di jaketmu sayang". Pemuda bertopi itu terkejut, keringat dingin pada tubuhnya kentara bersama dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Namun ia tidak segera mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalam jaketnya, pemuda itu diam kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita perlu membayar snackmu". Dengan gesit Alyssa segera membuka jaket pemuda itu mematung tanpa perlawanan. Di samping mereka ada keamanan yang menatap mereka waspada namun dari semua akting yang dilakukan Alyssa cukup membuat keamanan enyah ketika gadis itu benar-benar membayar semua tagihan miliknya dan milik pemuda itu.

"Maaf, pacarku ini sedikit berbeda". Setelah mengatakannya pada wanita kasir yang tersenyum maklum dan mengejek, Alyssa menarik pemuda itu dengan plastik belanjaan di sebelah tangannya.

Dari jarak yang sekarang ini cukup jauh dari market tempatnya membeli roti, jarak yang cukup untuk melepaskan pegangan pada lengan pemuda itu. Alyssa melirik kesamping, ia melihat pemuda itu melonggarkan jaketnya dan melepaskan topinya. Dari tempatnya sekarang cukup sangat jelas bagaimana rupa pemuda itu.

"Tidak kusangka, kedua kalinya kau menyelamatkanku". Alyssa membeku, ia berkedip beberapa kali mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah menolong pemuda itu selain hari ini.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih waktu itu aku menciummu dipipi". Gadis itu ingat, di gang menuju flatnya. "Dan sekarang mungkin ciuman di bibir?". Sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar menciumnya, Alyssa memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan tasnya yang membuat kegaduhan kecil di pinggir jalan raya dan sempat menjadi pusat perhatian sebelum semuanya kembali semula.

"Lupakan ucapan terimakasihmu, aku hanya menolong". Gadis itu menyerahkan snack yang berencana pemuda itu curi, dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mengindahkan pemuda yang kini tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu". Alyssa tetap berjalan, sekalipun kini pemuda itu ada disampingnya. "Namaku Zoe, siapa namamu?".

Gadis itu tidak berhenti, dan sepertinya pemuda bernama Zoe itu menyukai sesuatu berbau ekstrim. Ia memeluk Alyssa dari belakang dan cukup membuat Alyssa terkejut dengan muka memerah. "Lepasakan sialan!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah, ia berbisik seduktif di telinga gadis yang kini berusaha melepaskan lengan pemuda itu diperutnya. "Beri tahu aku namamu, tempat tinggalmu dan aku akan melepaskannya".

Alyssa menghela nafas, berurusan dengan pemuda semacam ini adalah salah satu dari daftar catatannya yang ia hindari. "Alyssa, dan apa urusanmu dengan flatku?".

Zoe tersenyum, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Beri tahu saja". Dengan kecupan di leher Alyssa.

Lagi Alyssa menghela nafas, amarahnya telah sampai di ubun-ubunnya siap meledak namun ia dapat dengan mudah mengontrol emosinya dan tersenyum sembari mengelus lengan Zoe yang ada diperutnya. "Paladian Park". Lirihnya mengeram, "Dan cepat lepaskan tanganmu sebelum semua mata benar-benar melihat ke kita".

Zoe melepaskannya, pemuda itu berjalan hingga sekarang tepat berada di depan Alyssa dengan senyum yang sedetik mampu membuat Alyssa kagum. "Baiklah, aku tau. Terimakasih Alyssa tunggu aku di flatmu". Zoe berjalan menjauh dengan kantong plastik penuh snack di tangannya, pemuda itu melampai dan menghilang di tikungan.

Gadis itu mengabaikan kata-kata Zoe yang terakhir, yang benar saja. Apa yang pemuda itu akan lakukan di flatnya.

.

.

##########################

.

.

Akhir pekannya telah usai, Alyssa telah sampai di kelasnya dan duduk tenang menunggu dosen masuk dan memulai kuliahnya dengan baik. Gadis itu mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh apa yang dikatakan dosennya, ia mencatat dengan rapi dan menjawab dengan baik ketika dosen menanyakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan kuliahnya hari ini. Semua berlangsung dengan lancar.

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, Alyssa yang biasanya diam tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya kini sedikit berinteraksi dengan teman yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Walaupun itu hanya hal sepele yang mengingatkan ke temannya bahwa bolpoinnya terjatuh.

Alyssa mengeriyit ketika seorang gadis yang bolpoinnya terjatuh berdiri di samping mejanya dengan senyum kecil dan uluran tangan. "Aku grace". Alyssa menjabat tangan Grace, ia hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum. Alyssa memang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya namun jangan salah, gadis itu hafal betul nama dan wajah teman sekelasnya di mata kuliah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama?". Alyssa tersenyum sopan, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf Grace, aku bukan ingin menolaknya tapi aku tidak terbiasa pulang bersama-sama". Gadis dengan rambut pendek digerai dan gaun formal selutut itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Sampai jumpa lagi Alyss". Alyssa mengangguk, ia juga berjalan keluar ruangan dengan santai.

.

.

###

.

Di persimpangan jalan ke Flatnya, Alyssa melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Namun ketika ia tahu siapa biangkeladinya. Gadis itu segera berjalan cepat melewati punggung pemuda yang tidak ia sadari telah meliriknya. Lagi Alyssa menjadi korban pelecehan, gadis itu menatapnya bosan ketika bibirnya berciuman dengan bibir tebal milik Alex. Tanpa memberikan perlawanan, Alyssa justru membalas ciuman Alex hingga keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan untuk melepaskan ciuman dikarenakan butuh untuk bernafas.

Alex melirik gadis yang menangis meminta kembali padanya itu telah pergi. "Terimakasih Alys, ciumanmu benar-benar membantu". Alyssa menatapnya bosan, ia menengadahkan satu tangannya tepat di wajah Alex.

"Mana imbalanku?". Alex tersenyum cerah, ia menarik pergelangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya berlari pelan hingga mereka masuk ke kedai es krim. Alyssa duduk dikursinya sementara Alex memesankan es krimnya di dekat kasir.

Alyssa tidak berbohong ketika pemuda itu sungguh mempesona, sebenarnya penampilannya bukanlah seperti orang kaya pecinta fashion. Namun dari itu ada beberapa yang menarik perhatiannya, sepatu pemuda itu bukanlah sepatu murahan namun terlihat kumal mungkin dikarenakan sepatunya telah lama. Ada beberapa lagi yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Alex adalah orang kaya namun Alyssa segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Alex telah berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Alyssa?". Mereka bertatapan, Alyssa bahkan berani menatap lurus pada manik hitam pemuda itu. "Ini imbalan untukmu". Pelayan membawa es krim dengan cup tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, ukurannya adalah porsi Alyssa dan... "Darimana kau tau aku menyukai es krim berukuran seperti ini?". Alex tersenyum, pemuda itu mengabaikan Alyssa dan memakan es krimnya.

Hening. Alyssa tidak butuh bertanya lagi apa yang terjadi hingga pemuda itu seperti sengaja merencakan ini. Hanya perlu menunggu pemuda itu menjelaskan beberapa menit lagi. "Sebenarnya ini bukan kesengajaan yang mungkin seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku juga tidak menyangka untuk kedua kalinya kau menolongku lepas dari mereka". dan benar, pemuda itu mengatakannya.

"Jadi?". Alyssa menunggu, ia menyangga kedua pipinya dengan tangannya yang telah lepas dari sendok es krimnya.

"Kau tau dijaman sekarang ini mudah mengatakan cinta, akupun demikian. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Kukira disetiap perempuan itu mempunyai sikap berbeda, tapi yeah untuk kesekian kalinya aku belum bisa menemukan wanita berbeda". Alyssa menemukan pancaran berbeda ketika Alex mengatakannya, pemuda itu seperti menyukai apa yang dia katakan.

"Mereka sama, bermanja-manja, jalan kesana sini, meminta perhatian lebih, dan itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak menyukai tipe wanita seperti itu".

Kali ini Alyssa tidak terima, gadis itu menatap nyalang kearah Alex. "Kau yang sialan, sebelum kau menyatakan cinta ke mereka kau harus mengetahui bagaimana sikap mereka sebenarnya. Bukan hanya melihat tampilan fisik". Alex tersenyum, ia memakan sesuap es krimnya.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan itu dari jauh hari sayang, kau pikir aku serendah itu?". Kini Alyssa merasa tertekan sebagai seorang psikolog. Untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku sudah mencari tau apa yang kuincar, tapi mereka adalah orang bermuka dua". Alex mendekatkan wajahnya ke Alyssa yang melebarkan matanya. "Jual mahal untuk menarik perhatian dan kemudian ketika mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan, sifat sesungguhnya terlihat".

Alyssa menghela nafas, ia tidak mau kalah. "Itulah sifat wanita, setidakpedulinya wanita pada sesuatu namun ketika ia telah berbalik mencintai sesuatu itu mereka tidak akan pernah melepaskan sesuatu yang mereka cintai.. dengan cara berlebihan".

Alex menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, tangannya terlipat di dada dan menatap Alyssa. Entahlah, untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak bisa membaca arti tatapan itu.

"Kau memang berbeda".

.

.

.

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**_Review please? /smile/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yeay, sudah chapter ketiga.. terimakasih lagi untuk BeibiEXOl..._**

**_Plagiator not allowed! Go away please! This my fanfic._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tepat ketika Alyssa keluar dari kamar mandi, smartphonenya di ranjang berdering. Gadis itu meliriknya, tercantum nomor yang tidak ia kenal disana. Alyssa mengabaikannya, ia berdiri di depan cermin sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dari beberapa menit kemudian, handphone pintarnya tetap tidak berhenti berbunyi. Gadis itu meraihnya, ia menyentuh layarnya dan segera mendengar suara pemanggil keras kepala itu.

"Hallo alyss?". Gadis itu melirik bosan nomor di handphonenya, ia menghela nafas mengetahui siapa pemilik nomor itu. "Bukan berarti aku memberimu nomor telponku kau bisa dengan seenaknya menelponku alex".

Pemuda diseberang tertawa ringan, namun suara tawa itu segera enyah ketika Alyssa mematikan sambungannya. Gadis itu menyeringai kemudian melempar handphonenya di ranjang. Perempuan akan benci ketika masa dirinya bersantai untuk merilekskan tubuh pegal-pegalnya dengan wewangian bau mandi dan lotion beserta perawatan kecantikan lainnya. Gadis itu akan mengenakan baju atasnya namun terhenti karena dering handphonenya kembali. Dengan cepat gadis itu menyambar handphonenya tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya kali ini.

"Mau apa lagi?". Tidak ada jawaban, Alyssa mengerutkan kening kemudian ia melirik handphoenya. Ada nama Paman Bobby disana.

"Ah hallo paman, apa kabar?". Cicitnya malu. "Apa kau seperti diganggu seseorang? Di teror?".

Gadis itu duduk di ranjang, ia melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin meja tempat kosmetiknya. "Hanya temanku yang berbuat iseng paman".

Pria tua disana menghela nafas, dari suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa pamannya itu benar-benar sedang lelah. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Maaf kami tidak menghubungimu ketika sudah berada di Sydney".

Alyssa tersenyum, senang karena ia mendapat kabar pamannya yang baik-baik saja. Ia merindukan paman dan bibinya sangat, setiap hari gadis itu memikirkan keadaan kedua orang tersebut yang belum juga memberinya kabar. "Tidak apa-apa paman, aku baik saja. Bagaimana dengan paman? Bibi?".

"Kami baik-baik saja, ah sebentar paman sedang ada perlu". Alyssa akan menjawab namun sambungan dimatikan. Gadis itu mengeriyit khawatir namun ia berpikir positif. Setelah meletakkan handphonenya kembali, Alyssa memakai baju atasnya dan berlenggang mendekat ke kaca bersiap untuk kuliah malam. Ia menilai penampilannya, kemeja biru dengan celana jeans dan rambut yang ia ikat. Sepatu _allstar_-nya tidak ketinggalan, seperti biasa.

Malam ini ada kuliah dengan dosennya yang menyebalkan. namun gadis itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, dan lagi ia menyukai udara malam maka tidak ada alasan untuk membolos. Ketika pintu flatnya ia buka sebuah kejutan ada disana. Zoe—penguntit di market kemarin lusa tersenyum dengan bajunya yang terlihat _lebih_ _baik_ dari pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu tanpa permisi masuk melewati Alyssa dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Kau ingin berdiri terus disana? Kemarilah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu". Tidak ada tindakan lain lagi selain menuruti permintaan pemuda itu dan segera mengusirnya.

"Aku akan kuliah, lebih baik cepat keluar". Zoe meliriknya kecewa, pemuda itu berdiri dan mendekat ke Alyss. "Padahal aku ingin berbicara denganmu". Pemuda itu menghela nafas sedih namun detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tapi baiklah aku akan mengantarmu".

Alyssa tidak dalam posisi yang baik untuk menolak, ia hanya diam ketika pemuda itu menyeret lengannya. Tidak ada waktu berdebat karena beberapa menit lagi dosennya akan segera mengajar.

Mengantar dalam artian ditemani berjalan ke kampus, itu adalah kamus Zoe. Alyssa bukan gadis pecinta uang atau bahkan kemewahan yang berharap diantar kemana-mana dengan mobil. Ia justru lebih menyukai berjalan kaki, lagipula jarak kampusnya tidak jauh. Buat apa buang-buang uang, pemandangan kota sayang dilewatkan apalagi udara malam seperti ini. Namun yang sangat ia sayangkan adalah sekarang, berjalan seperti ini dengan Zoe akan menambah ketelatan dirinya masuk ke kelas. Kelas telah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu dan jarak ke kampusnya masih beberapa meter lagi.

"Zoe, bagaimana kalau sampai disini saja? Aku akan telat masuk kelas". Pemuda itu meliriknya, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, berjalanlah lebih dulu, aku akan berjalan dibelakangmu". Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia menendang-nendang kecil kerikil di jalan. Alyssa seorang dari jurusan psikolog oke, ia tau ada sesuatu yang ingin Zoe katakan. Maka gadis itu akan merelakan mata kuliahnya kali ini untuk Zoe.

"Alyssa?". Dan gadis itu benar-benar merelakan membolos untuk kali ini.

.

.

########

.

.

Alyssa diam mengaduk minumannya, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merelakan membolos demi kedua pemuda yang duduk di depannya ini. Jika gadis itu bisa, ia akan mengabaikan mereka dan sekarang telah berada di kelasnya. Namun entah, ada sesuatu dari kedua pemuda itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jadi kau siapa?". Zoe melirik pemuda disebelahnya, pemuda itu menyeringai dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Kenalkan aku Alex".

Zoe hanya mengangguk, ia melirik Alyssa sekilas yang mengaduk minumannya dengan diam kemudian kembali menatap Alex. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Alyss?"

Alex menghendikan bahu, pemuda itu menyentuh tangan Alyss untuk berhenti mengaduk minumannya. "Jangan diaduk, minumlah". Alyssa tidak mengindahkannya, gadis itu melirik tajam pada Alex. "Sekarang apa yang ingin kalian katakan? Aku akan mendengar, cepatlah. Atau aku akan pulang".

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, sebenarnya mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka katakan. Mereka hanya ingin bertemu Alyssa mungkin.

"Aku lupa apa yang akan kusampaikan, mungkin lain waktu". Zoe berdiri dari duduknya, pemuda itu dari awal sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Alex yang seperti ingin... bersaing?. Apapun itu moodnya menjadi buruk. Maka ia mengusap pipi Alyss sebagai perpisahan sebelum pemuda itu menghilang di kegelapan.

Alyssa juga akan berdiri namun Alex kembali mendudukannya kembali dikursinya. "Dia pacarmu?". Gadis itu menggeleng, "Bukan, dia seorang teman sepertimu".

"Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam ketika dia mengusap pipimu?".

Alyssa meliriknya dengan marah, "Apa urusanmu? Bahkan kau pernah menciumku tiga kali". Dan skak mat. Alex tersenyum kikuk di kursinya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan alex?". Alyssa telah mengontrol kembali emosinya, gadis itu menyender pada kursinya menatap Alex yang kini duduk tenang.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai pemuda itu".

Alyssa mengeriyit, Zoe? Ada apa dengan pemuda itu memang. Tidak ada alasan untuk membencinya kecuali satu. "Apa kau tau dia adalah pencuri?".

Alex menghendikan bahu, pemuda itu menyesap cappucinonya. "Ya, yang namanya pencuri tetaplah pencuri sebaik apapun dia".

"Aku tau, tapi dia berbeda".

Alex menatapnya tajam, ia adalah tipe pria tidak suka dibantah. "Apa yang berbeda? Jangan melihat tampilan luarnya, dia mungkin merencanakan sesuatu dibelakangmu".

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau sama saja? Sama-sama merencanakan sesuatu". Alyssa menatapnya tajam, gadis itu tidak akan jera hanya dengan tatapan tajam macam itu. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan mengintimidasi oleh pamannya sejak kecil.

"Ya, aku memang merencanakan sesuatu tapi itu sesuatu yang baik bukan seperti—"

Alyssa berdiri dari duduknya, ia menyambar tasnya cepat. "Aku tidak menyukai orang yang menjelek-jelekan orang lain didepanku, biarkan aku tau sendiri apa yang terjadi".

Alex hanya terpaku diam, pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia merenggangkan badannya kemudian menatap kepergian Alyss. "Wanita berbeda memang sulit didekati". Lirihnya dengan menyeringai.

.

.

#########

.

.

Dikamarnya yang gelap, Alyssa mengeratkan selimutnya. Udara dari jendela yang ia buka benar-benar membawa dampak dingin, apalagi dari lantai 8. Gadis itu masih membuka matanya. Ia me-_repeat_ ingatannya tentang kejadian pertama dimana dirinya bertemu Alex dan Zoe hingga saat ini. Dari itu semua ternyata penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Yang ia herankan bagaimana dengan mudah dan santai ketika tidak ada perlawanan dari dirinya saat Alex menciumnya dan saat Zoe berbuat seenaknya sendiri.

Alyssa hanya berpikir bahwa itu semua kebetulan dan mengabaikannya, namun ia salah. Pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga sekarang. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak ataupun menghindar dari mereka. Ia justru menyukai dimana dirinya mendapatkan sesuatu yang menantang seperti sekarang. Dengan begitu ia akan bertambah dewasa.

Gadis itu tidak terlalu memikirkannya, matanya telah sayu dan ia kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumahnya, Alex sudah biasa dengan kesunyian. Pemuda ini bukanlah pemuda yang menyukai berteman berlebihan. Yang ia lakukan selama masa hidupnya adalah bermain dengan uang, bermain perempuan dan hal-hal lain seperti itu.

Pukul dua dini hari ia belum terlelap, ia akan mendengarkan musik dengan headphonenya hingga pagi menjelang. Barulah ketika pagi ia akan tertidur. Ia tidak menyukai membolos ketika kuliah. Yang perlu menjadi catatan penting adalah Alex seorang pemuda cerdas dan pintar. Walaupun ia hanya tidur dua jam sekalipun itu ia tidak tidur, ia akan tetap kuliah. Karena kuliah dari dulu adalah prioritas utamanya.

Ketukan dipintunya membuatnya melepaskan headphonenya, ia menoleh dan menemukan kepala asisten rumah tangga berdiri di pintu. "Tuan, nyonya memberi kabar bahwa ia tidak akan pulang selama beberapa bulan". Alex mengangguk, "Tolong beritahu ibukku, jaga kesehatan".

Paman Dani mengangguk kemudian undur diri dengan pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Alex menghela nafas, ia melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit atap, ia sudah hafal ibunya akan seperti itu.

.

.

**_Tbc_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Review tolong, saya membutuhkan kejujuran kalian. Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca dengan pendapatnya._**


End file.
